Prima del Crepuscolo (Jataka)
by Megnove
Summary: Tra citazioni di lirica, poesia fantasy moderna e mitica antica, per la "Saga dell'Edda". Ispirato ai riferimenti mitologici che vi si trovano in abbondanza.


**Prima del Crepuscolo (Jataka)**

 _Lo so io, fui appeso  
al tronco sferzato dal vento  
per nove intere notti,  
ferito di lancia  
e consegnato a Odin,  
io stesso a me stesso,  
su quell'albero  
che nessuno sa  
dove dalle radici s'innalzi._

La voce… il lamento. Canta alle mie orecchie.  
Il calore del fuoco arriva fin qui…  
Le braccia mi si sforzano. Ma non sento dolore.  
Non sento neanche… paura o apprensione. Nonostante le truci guardiane che hanno messo a sorvegliarmi.  
Presto tutto sarà chiaro…  
Presto tutto sarà svelato.

 _Con pane non mi saziarono  
né con corni mi dissetarono.  
Guardai in basso,  
feci salire le rune,  
chiamandole lo feci,  
e caddi di là._

Sto correndo…  
Sperando di arrivare in tempo, mentre tutti combattono. Sperando che non ti abbiano fatto nulla.  
Perché mi sembra così _normale_ …  
Dover attraversare un _campo di fiamme_ per raggiungerti?

 _Nove terribili incantesimi  
ricevetti dall'illustre figlio  
di Bǫlþorn, padre di Bestla,  
e un sorso ottenni  
del prezioso idromele  
attinto da Óðrørir._

Nove mondi, nove magie… nove giorni e nove notti d'incantesimo…  
Nove Valchirie…  
Tutto il mito gira attorno a questo numero.  
L'incantesimo, la struttura, il presagio della fine. La fine per gli uomini e per gli dei.  
Forse anche la nostra venuta qui è un presagio per questo luogo…  
La tempesta si addensa.  
Le nubi rendono la terra buia come la notte, il lampo riporta il giorno per un terribile istante.  
Anche la mia mente… è confusa eppure allo stesso tempo così lucida e chiara.  
Non so perché sto pensando a queste cose.  
Chi resta appeso all'albero del mondo… riceverà la saggezza… e il _dono della veggenza_ …  
Questo non è certo il vero frassino cosmico…  
Eppure…

 _Ecco io presi a fiorire  
e diventai saggio,  
a crescere e farmi possente.  
Parola per me da parola  
trassi con la parola,  
opera per me da opera  
trassi con l'opera._  
–Edda

Questa pioggia, per quanto torrenziale, non basterà da sola a spegnere le fiamme. Il fango per terra brucia ancora, lo sento bollente sotto i piedi.  
È come… il fiato del drago…  
Per quanto un drago sia potente si trova sempre qualcuno capace di sconfiggerlo…  
Per quanto un divieto sia assoluto si trova sempre qualcuno capace di infrangerlo…  
Cambiare il destino… conquistare la libertà… realizzare il sogno…  
È possibile, o è solo un'illusione?  
Per quanto il sangue di drago renda invulnerabili…  
C'è sempre una via per giungere a spezzarci il cuore…

 _Sigurd solleva l'elmo:  
chioma n'esce lucente,  
chi là giace è una donna  
chiusa in sonno profondo;  
la sua stretta corazza  
dalla carne par crescere:  
quegli anelli lucenti  
senza sforzo Gram trancia._

Io non ho paura di voi. Io vi conosco.  
Conoscevo la saggezza e l'inevitabile destino…  
Quando ero una di voi.  
Una guerriera con una corazza che fa parte del suo stesso corpo…  
Che conosce il futuro…  
Che decide chi vive e chi muore.  
Eppure, si può scegliere di contrastare quel destino…  
E allo stesso tempo, scegliere di affrontarne le conseguenze fino in fondo.  
In questo momento mi sembra di capire tutto…

 _«Odin qui mi legò:  
la prescelta di Odin;  
a cessar di combattere  
mi condannò e a sposare.  
Un voto proferii  
che durasse in eterno,  
di sposare soltanto  
il Prescelto del Mondo»._

Tu… che da prima di vedermi con i tuoi occhi conoscevi ogni cosa, e vi andavi incontro consapevole.  
Io…  
Che non sapevo nulla, nemmeno chi ero… che ignoravo il mio nome e la stirpe di mio padre…  
Che non avevo idea del passato e del futuro… eppure vi correvo incontro con tutta la mia determinazione e la mia incoscienza… guidato solo dal mio cuore… proprio come ora.  
Tu che scegliesti di smettere di combattere… di toglierti la corazza…  
Scegliesti di perdere la tua preveggenza, la tua conoscenza divina… di rinunciare all'immortalità per essere semplicemente umana, e vivere la vita così come sarebbe venuta.  
E da allora hai mantenuto la tua promessa, e non hai più lottato.  
Io…  
Che riuscii a vedere e a risvegliare la _fanciulla_ dentro la _guerriera._

 _Fedeltà si giurarono  
salda ed incrollabile  
l'uno all'altra, lassù,  
con vincolanti voti.  
Là la gioia era sorta  
al risveglio di Brynhild;  
ma invincibile è il Fato  
nel cercare i suoi scopi._

Si può conoscere il fato e ciononostante decidere di sfidarlo… e tuttavia provare ancora sorpresa e dolore quando esso ti raggiunge, come se tutto fosse nuovo.  
E chi prende questa decisione… mette in conto di _perdere_.  
Altri si misero tra noi e la nostra felicità… come una _spada a dividerci_. Gunnar coi suoi propositi di grandezza per cui gli serviva una moglie sovrana. Gudrun col suo ingenuo, sincero amore per te… leggiadra, leggera, orgogliosa, gelosa come una bambina. Innocente, lei, in fondo, inconsapevole del male compiuto da lei, per lei, per mezzo suo. Era stata soltanto uno strumento dell' _altra_. Di sua madre, la strega. Che sapeva dell'amore e per affetto e per ambizione lo volle distruggere… con le sue arti, con il suo filtro dell'oblio…  
Siamo stati spinti a separarci… a odiarci… ad essere l'uno causa del dolore e della morte dell'altra.  
Per noi quella volta… per _loro_ quella volta… le cose non andarono bene.  
Siamo divenuti consorti di altri… continuando a desiderarci… il fato ci ha raggiunto, ha raggiunto i suoi scopi… ha portato sofferenza indicibile nei nostri cuori… le nostre azioni e quelle degli altri ci hanno avvelenato.  
Tutto perché tu morissi… e potessi essere utile al dio come uno dei suoi prescelti. Perché tu lo servissi, nella vita e nella morte… scegliendo libero e inconsapevole di vincolarti al destino… comportandoti secondo la sua volontà anche come suo nemico…  
Hai dovuto tradirmi pur restando puro… e io ho dovuto distruggerti per restarti fedele… senza avere altra scelta…  
Alla fine, almeno… siamo stati deposti sulla stessa pira.  
E coloro che ci sono sopravvissuti hanno continuato a portare il peso dei loro inganni e di quelli altrui, finché questo non ha distrutto anche tutti loro.  
Per quale scopo?  
Perché l'ingannatore che regna… potesse ottenere la sua schiera di guerrieri per il giorno del Giudizio?  
Per questo vale la pena di causare tanto dolore… tanta morte priva di senso?  
Ma se è in un modo simile che il mondo dev'essere salvato… se è un mondo simile quello che deve essere salvato… ne vale la pena?  
O il padre degli dei non se ne cura… perché quello che gli interessa salvare è solamente se stesso?

 _Quando il corno di Heimdal  
tutti udranno squillare  
ed il Ponte dell'Iride  
piegheranno i cavalli,  
sarà Brynhild a cingergli  
la cintura e la spada  
e a lui porger la coppa  
traboccante di gloria._

Ma anche se il fato era stato previsto… anche se poteva sembrare inevitabile…  
Era comunque stato _scelto_.  
Anche se per questo non è stato meno amaro affrontarlo…  
Comunque non ce ne pentiamo.  
Avremo un'altra possibilità di redimere gli errori del passato…  
Di non cadere più nei trabocchetti in cui siamo caduti…  
Di salvare, stavolta, anche quelli che ci hanno fatto del male.  
La nostra venuta annuncia l'inizio della fine per questo mondo, ora come in passato… annuncia il crepuscolo degli dei…  
Distruggeremo il falso paradiso creato dal carceriere che ha imprigionato questo villaggio in un tempo senza tempo… finirà nel fuoco… mentre io affronto le dee del fato, mentre sconfiggo il _passato_ , il _presente_ e il _futuro_ … ed anche le creature innocenti portate qui contro la loro volontà ne condivideranno la fine.  
Siamo stati… _siamo_ … presagi di sventura…  
Ma anche di _rinascita_.  
La terra tornerà ad essere verde dopo la fine. Il mondo continuerà ad esistere anche senza gli dei… buoni o malvagi, belli o brutti, tutti superiori e manipolatori.  
Gli uomini continueranno a vivere.  
Per questo… se dobbiamo… varrà la pena…  
…distruggere anche cento draghi… cento falsi profeti…  
…affondare la spada nella gola di cento lupi…  
…ed essere davvero i demoni di cui parla il mito.  
Ma forse… forse _non sarà proprio così_ …  
Anche se questo lampo di ricordo non è realmente nostro…  
Anche se è solo una fantasia tetra nata dal fuoco e da questi lampi…

 _Ma nel dì della fine  
s'erge un solo immortale;  
ha assaggiato la morte  
e non può più morire;  
l'uccisor del serpente,  
discendente di Odin.  
Non morrà allora tutto  
e non perirà il mondo._

Anche se svanirà nel momento in cui ci saremo chiamati per nome…  
 _–Sigurd!  
–Brynhild!_

 _Con l'Elmo sul capo,  
in pugno la folgore  
di fuoco il suo spirito,  
lo splendore sul volto.  
Terminata la Guerra  
ed il mondo rinato,  
dolcemente berrà  
chi ha gustato l'amaro._  
–J. R. R. Tolkien

Non appena saremo sfuggiti al rogo del grande albero… sfuggiti all'apocalisse…  
Sfuggiti all' _esplosione_ della _macchina del tempo._

 _Nulla apprenderesti,  
se ti volessi insegnare  
quel che non potrai comprendere,  
prima che non si compia la gesta.  
Il tradizionale sempre  
e soltanto tu puoi comprendere:  
ma quel che mai non avvenne,  
a questo il mio spirito aspira.  
Questo solo ascolta!  
Un eroe necessita,  
che, privo di protezione divina,  
dalla legge divina si sciolga.  
Solo così egli varrà  
ad operare la gesta,  
la quale, mentre necessita agli dèi,  
agli dèi tuttavia è proibito di operare._

Stiamo tutti guardando la distruzione, in lontananza. Noi, con i nostri compagni. Quella da cui ci siamo salvati… quella che abbiamo causato.  
La morte di tanti che non siamo riusciti a proteggere…  
Persone, creature, che non sarebbero dovute essere qui. Che non avevano mai fatto parte del nostro mondo, del nostro tempo.  
Generate da un sogno malato…  
Quando la neve avrà ricoperto tutto e la terra sarà guarita, non resterà traccia della loro esistenza.  
Tranne che in noi.  
–Siete riusciti a capire… chi… _cosa_ erano?!  
–Io… credo di sì. Proprio all'ultimo momento, in qualche modo, devo aver captato le trasmissioni del loro computer. Una storia straordinaria. Molto strana… molto triste. Ve la racconterò… più tardi.  
–A me sembra ancora che sia stato tutto un incubo. Una sorta di visione bizzarra… come una fiaba.  
–Se non ci avessero attaccati… se non ci avessero considerati una minaccia… niente di tutto questo sarebbe successo.  
–Credo che non potessero farne a meno. Vivevano… in un circolo chiuso… un racconto finito senza possibilità di fuga. _Chiunque_ venisse dall'esterno… o desiderasse l'esterno… era una minaccia.  
–O forse siamo noi. Che non possiamo fare a meno di portarci dietro questa specie di maledizione ovunque andiamo. Come dei catalizzatori di disgrazie.  
–Non parlare così.  
–Quella ragazza…  
–Sì.  
–Non… biasimatevi troppo. Era prigioniera anche lei di quest'incubo… come tutti… e adesso tutti loro ne sono stati liberati.  
–E noi, invece?… Possiamo davvero dire di esserne fuori? Sappiamo quando ci siamo entrati? Forse anche il nostro intero mondo… la nostra esistenza… non è che il sogno bello o brutto di qualcuno. Forse anche noi non siamo altro che marionette… condannate a muoverci e a soffrire per l'eternità secondo il volere di qualcun altro, e non ce ne accorgiamo nemmeno.  
–Che cosa triste da dire.  
–Già. Se fosse così… perché… _per chi_ combatteremmo? Per cosa ne varrebbe la pena?  
–Sì. Scusate. Certo, certo, avete ragione. Non mi badate. È che questo spettacolo mi incupisce le idee.  
–Tu non hai niente da dire, bimbo? È da prima che anche voi due… siete… più pensierosi del normale.  
–Io… non lo so. Penso che almeno in parte… potreste avere ragione.  
–Come?  
–Sì. Anch'io… ho come… avuto una _visione_ prima, ne sono certa… forse era solo per quell'atmosfera, per la tensione… o un gioco di luci sul fumo di quelle fiamme… so solo che era molto dolorosa… ma ora tutto sta svanendo. Non riesco a ricordare…  
–Forse un giorno.  
–Sì.  
–Può darsi che siamo solo personaggi di un racconto senza fine… può darsi che non possiamo far altro che seguire il copione, anche noi come quella povera gente. Destinati a ripetere ancora e ancora in eterno le stesse esperienze senza poter sfuggire. Però… fino a quando continueremo a combattere… io almeno spererò sempre che non sia così. Che si possa cambiare la storia… cambiare il finale.  
–Certo.  
–Ora ti riconosco.  
–Eh eh… non sarebbe da noi mollare per questo, non è vero?  
–Coraggio. Torniamo alla nave. Questo mistero è risolto… o forse era solo l'inizio di un mistero più grande. Abbiamo la nostra casa che ci aspetta… e poi… la prossima missione. Anche noi dobbiamo portare avanti la nostra storia, ovunque ci conduca. Fino alla fine.  
–Amen.  
–Una prece.  
–Addio, strane creature di un altro tempo.  
–Stai bene?  
–Sì… solo… mi sembra ancora di sentire… quel canto. Un addio per questo mondo perduto… così infinitamente triste…

 _Egli da me eletto,  
che mai mi ha conosciuto,  
il giovane più audace,  
privo del mio consiglio,  
ha conquistato l'anello del Nibelungo.  
Ilare nell'amore,  
libero dall'odio,  
in lui purissimo si arresta  
la maledizione di Alberich;  
perché la paura gli è ignota.  
Colei che mi hai partorito,  
Brünnhilde,  
con dolcezza la desterà per sé l'eroe:  
e desta la tua saggia  
figlia compirà l'atto  
che redime il mondo. –  
Dunque ora dormi,  
serra il tuo occhio;  
e nel tuo sogno guarda la mia fine!  
Qual sia la loro azione,  
cede il dio con amore  
all'eterna giovinezza. –  
Discendi ormai, Erda!  
Primo orrore materno!  
Angoscia prima!  
Giù, giù! Discendi!  
Al tuo sonno eterno! –_  
–Richard Wagner


End file.
